


I know it breaks your heart

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of murder in side character, Mention of suicide in side character, Mpreg, Omega Balthazar, Omega Dean, Reporter Kevin tran, Therapy mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar is slowly trying to keep it all together with all of the issues in his life and everything seems to just be happening in threes. However life is kind enough to bless him with two good things too. </p><p> </p><p>Balthazar's pregnancy: Three months</p><p>((AN//: Make sure you read the others or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know it breaks your heart

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Balthazar glanced out the window, as he pulled the curtains back to see the news reporters that cluttered the street in front of their house from his bedroom window. Benny was famous. Bad shit happening to Famous people was news. 

 

Balthazar rubbed his stomach light comforting touches to his stomach, feeling uneasy when a hand slid around him. Benny. 

 

“My love.” Benny spoke. “Leave them.” Balthazar slowly took his hand away from the window pausing as he slowly touched Benny’s hands around him, letting his alpha touch him with love and care. 

 

“They...don’t care.” Balthazar stated. “...They don’t care if we are mourning.” A tear slid down Balthazar’s face as he quickly wiped it away. 

 

“They can’t.” Benny spoke as he nuzzled into his mate. “They aren’t allowed to.” Balthazar turned as another tear fell, Benny as he softly leaned down pressing kisses to balthazar’s eyes softly before they pressed kisses to his lips. 

 

Balthazar pressed back holding him rather tightly as the kiss progressed, Benny moved to hold him tightly. The kiss became heated as balthazar tossed off his shirt, as benny panted pulling his mate against him. Benny pressed Balthazar against the wall, Balthazar needing of his affections. Just for a moment he could pretend they could be okay, that nothing was wrong. 

 

Balthazar quickly undid his pants, forcing it down before Benny picked him up. Balthazar gasped as he closed his eyes, feeling benny break the kiss to bite at his shoulder, before Balthazar growled lustfully at him. Needing each other, and for a second being able to shut out their reality just to hold each other. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar rubbed his belly the next morning, as Benji chewed on his cereal, Balthazar blinked at him lovingly as Benji blinked at him. 

 

“When can I go back to school?” Benji asked.

 

“Soon little bug.” Balthazar stated. He didn’t want to send him to school when this was going on. Benji nodded as he swirled around his food.

 

“Can I see nina at least?” Benji asked. 

 

“Not right now, remember, her great grandparents are visiting.” Balthazar brushed some hair out if his face. Benji sighed sadly and nodded, before continuing to eat. Balthazar sat up as Alex sat on the couch boredly looking at the TV, she still wasn’t okay after what happened. Balthazar couldn’t blame her.  Balthazar walked over to her, placing a bowl of her favorite cereal in front of her. “Here little one.”

 

“Thanks dad.” Alex whispered as she gave a half smile and started to eat slowly, he played with her hair softly trying to comfort her. She loved the comfort her father gave her as she watched some stupid cartoon. Balthazar and benny had both agreed to sign her up for therapy which she agreed to without argument. 

 

She was doing a lot better since she started going.

 

“Alex, when you are finished we will head out.” Benny spoke, as Alex nodded. “We will drop off Alex at therapy, Benji at his friend tyler’s house then head to the doctors.” Benny started to put on his shoes. Today they will get their first ultrasound of the baby.

 

“Can I get a picture too?” Benji asked.

 

“Of course, I’ll make sure to give you and alex a copy of the ultrasound.” Balthazar hummed pressing a kiss to benji’s cheek.

 

“But don’t be surprised if it doesn’t look like a baby, buddy.” Benny spoke.

 

“What does it look like then?” Benji asked confused.

 

“It’s going to look like a bean.” Alex chewed. “Like fried beans.” 

 

“Cool! I’m going to have a bean for a sibling!” Benji smiled happily.

 

“In the car.” Balthazar shook his head as benji started towards it as Alex grabbed her cereal and walked towards the car. Benny pressed a kiss to balthazar’s cheek before following them as well, Balthazar snagging one last bite of Benji’s cereal before going with them.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar sat in the doctor’s office, benny nuzzling against him lovingly as they both waited for the doctor to come in for the appointment. Benny hadn’t stopped touching his stomach since he found out the news. Balthazar and benny were expecting once again, and his big softy of a alpha was loving it. 

 

“What do you think it will be?” Benny asked. “A girl or a boy?”

 

“I have no idea to be honest.” Balthazar laughed. 

 

“Want to bet?” Benny wiggled his eyebrows as balthazar shook his head laughing. 

 

“You lost last time remember?” Balthazar stated as Benny pouted.

 

“I can’t be wrong twice.” Balthazar pouted.

 

“Yes. Yes you can.” Balthazar laughed. 

 

“No it’s not it’s against the law.” Benny stated stubbornly as balthazar laughed.

 

“Hey guys.” The doctor came into the room, smiling as they came shaking their hands. “Ready for the ultrasound?” Benny nodded happily as Balthazar felt benny leave the chair so balthazar could lay down. It felt so long ago they were doing this for Benji. Now they were expecting again. Balthazar could forget his cancer, just for a moment. Just enjoy the happiness of the baby and the journey of watching them grow. Though benny was the one to initiate the idea of having their third child, Balthazar hadn’t admitted to wanting one as well. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Three months ago**

  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar watched as Dean cradled Mason to his chest, rocking him softly as he fed Mason a bottle. Balthazar’s eyes watched as Dean softly blinked lovingly down at the child he loved more than anything. 

“Dad!” Benji waved as Balthazar looked over to see Benji climbing on the monkey bars. Balthazar ripped his eyes away to look at Benji, he smiled and snagged a photo of Benji holding on with one hand before his eyes moved to Dean. His belly barely starting to show especially when he sat down. 

 

“Excited for baby number, twelve?” Balthazar spoke gaining Dean’s attention. 

 

“Stop.” Dean laughed, as Mason blinked tiredly looking at Balthazar. Mason almost forgotten he was there. “We are nowhere near twelve kids and counting.” 

 

“That’s what they all say, especially since Castiel can’t keep his hands off you to save his life.” Balthazar hummed as Dean glanced towards Castiel and Benny who were talking near the grill, both having beers in their hands. 

 

“Well...Admittedly, if we happen to get pregnant again after this….” Dean laughed as Balthazar snickered. 

 

“I’m getting you fixed.” Balthazar spoke as Dean laughed shaking his head. “Draw the line at twelve.”

 

“I’ve got a two for one deal with the twins.” Dean confessed. “So… having a sixth child wouldn’t be me having more than four pregnancies. But for real. I am not giving birth to more than four times.” 

 

“Sounds fair to have boundaries.” Balthazar teased back, Dean moved the bottle away from  Mason as Dean laid Mason onto his chest. Mason buried his face into his neck, readying for sleep. 

 

“What about you?” Dean asked. “Do you want another?” Balthazar paused and sucked in air. “Don’t even lie, I see you looking at Mason. You miss having one this small.” 

 

“...I do…” Balthazar confessed touching Mason’s little toes through his sandals. “I miss Benji being small and needing more for everything.” Balthazar fixed Mason’s clothes as Mason breathed softly against Dean’s neck fully asleep. 

 

“Then tell him.” Dean hummed. 

 

“...No...I don’t…” Balthazar hesitated. 

 

“How about this.” Dean stated. “...I’ll take Alex and Benji…and you know...whatever happens happens tonight.” 

 

“Dean.” Balthazar blushed. 

 

“I’ll get the ball rolling.” Dean hummed as he handed the sleeping Mason to Balthazar who choked out in fear, cradling Mason in his arms. Mason still fast asleep. Dean walked over to the Alphas. You could smell the scent of pregnancy on Omegas, and the fact they almost glowed in the hormones. 

 

Castiel instantly turned to his mate, which Dean pressed a kissed to his lips. Balthazar watched from the bench as Dean overly rubbed his belly, which Benny eyed him. They were too far away to hear anything being spoken. Dean offered Benny to touch his stomach, which Benny took up the opportunity. 

 

Balthazar watched benny move to look at him, as Balthazar looked away blushing looking down at the sleeping Mason, but he knew he could feel benny’s eyes on him.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Heading home in the silence of the car, it was quiet neither of them said anything. Benny drove in silence, his eyes focused on the road, when he pulled off into a backroad of the trees. 

 

“Why are we stopping?” Balthazar asked, as he blushed as Benny moved to press kisses to Balthazar’s neck and skin. 

 

“I want to touch you.” Benny breathed, as Balthazar shivered at the touch, balthazar met his lips moaning as the easy kisses became harder, needier. Balthazar quickly undid his seatbelt moving to climb into his lap, as Benny pushed back the seat. Their lips met needingly as Balthazar felt Benny pulling his shirt off, benny’s fingers sliding against his chest. “I want another baby.” 

 

The worlds made the lustful movements pause, as Balthazar pulled back to look at Benny’s face. Benny softly cupped his face. 

 

“If you are up for it...we can stop taking the birth control pills…?” Benny whispered as he slid a finger against his lips, balthazar searched his eyes lovingly.

 

“...I...haven’t been taking them since last month…” Balthazar confessed as Benny’s eyes opened wide at that. 

 

“So all those times we…?” Benny asked happily. 

 

“No luck yet...but we were already having a head start.” Balthazar whispered.

 

“...God I love you so much.” Benny captured his lips happily, roughly kissing him. Balthazar kissed back just as heated as Benny shifted to be on top of him, benny’s ass kept hitting the horn as both of them broke into fits of laughter both trying to get each other’s clothes off.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar jumped at the touch of gel to his stomach, his eyes moving to benny who took his hand lovingly. Their eyes moved to look at the doctor who was looking at the ultrasound machine, the doctor slid over the screen before he stopped. The parents held their breath as the doctor snapped a few photos. 

 

“Alright loving parents.” The doctor spoke. “Ready?” 

 

“Y-Yes.” Balthazar spoke surprised by his own nervousness, as the Doctor slid the screen around to face them. Benny and balthazar’s eyes slid up the ultrasound. 

 

“Do you see anything different about this ultrasound than with Benji’s?” The doctor asked.

 

“What’s wrong with the screen?” Benny asked after a few moments. "What's this?"

 

“That’s a baby.” The doctor spoke. 

 

“I thought this was the baby?” Balthazar pointed to another spot in the ultrasound.

 

“That’s also a baby.” The doctor spoke. 

 

“What? I thought you said-” benny asked confused as Balthazar covered his mouth understanding it. Benny glanced to balthazar who let out a wheezing cry of happiness as tears rushed to his eyes. 

 

“...The reason you identified both as fetus’ is because they are both fetus’.” The doctor spoke softly as Benny’s eyes moved to the screen once more. “You guys are going to have identical twins.” 

 

Benny sucked in air, as he covered his own mouth walking away from the ultrasound towards the window, as he tried not to cry like a baby.

 

“Baby, come here.” Balthazar sniffed as Benny after a couple insisted words benny came over crushing Balthazar into a hug. Balthazar hugged him back, as they both slowly turned to meet them. Their twins. Their eyes sliding over the ultrasound. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar walked happily glancing down at the ultrasound with their little babies, they were so beautiful and Benny couldn’t take the smile off his face. 

 

“They are so beautiful baby.” Benny smiled, balthazar hummed in response holding his hand. “I can’t wait to tell Castiel how he isn’t the only bad ass alpha. I got my baby identical twins.” 

 

“Seriously, it’s not a competition.” Balthazar laughed, alpha’s and their little competitions. 

 

“Yeah, but he got Fraternal twins because of Dean dropping two eggs, I got identical twins from my amaziness.” Benny boasted as he held himself straight. “I can’t wait to tell him.”

 

“Alpha’s egos I swear.” Balthazar laughed as they walked to their car. They stopped only when they noticed a man standing next to it.

 

“Great, a reporter.” Benny scoffed. “Get lost!” Balthazar stated moving Balthazar behind his back. The man didn’t move away only continued to stare at him, as benny moved closer. 

 

“I’m not here for a fight.” Kevin put his hand up showing no camera. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Benny frowned.

 

“Look, I’m not here for a scoop either. I know you went to see your ultrasound today.” Kevin stated. “I’m sure I can get pictures if I really wanted, which in all reality I might already have some in my inbox. If I wanted a story, you wouldn’t even know I wanted one.” Benny grabbed him roughly slamming him back against their van.

 

“What the hell do you want?!” Benny growled.

 

“Benny! Calm down! He’s not worth it!” Balthazar choked out.

 

“I’m  _ TRYING _ to help you!” Kevin growled back. “To warn you before it’s published tomorrow!”

 

“Till what is?” Balthazar spoke as Kevin eyed Benny who let him down.

 

“Your father died right? Recently?” Kevin looked to balthazar. Balthazar sighed crossing his arms.

 

“Everyone knows about that.” Balthazar sighed crossing his arms.

 

“That’s the thing no one else gets. It’s not the whole story.” Kevin stated. “Do you know who your mother is?”

 

“My father never told me. He never talked about her much.” Balthazar stated uncomfortable. “Why?”

 

“...because he wasn’t your father.” Kevin stated holding out a folder to him, which Balthazar took hesitantly looking at him and then the folder pulling it open. Balthazar looked down at a missing poster, a picture of a small child with blonde hair and blue eyes. He handed the first page to benny who took it looking over the poster as well. 

 

Balthazar turned a sideways photo of a family around to look at it, It was a blonde woman, and a blond man cradling the same small child in a photo. 

 

“You think I’m the boy.” Balthazar lightly scoffed.

 

“Yes.” Kevin stated as Balthazar laughed softly.

 

“Then If you don’t think that my...dad was my dad...then who was he?” Balthazar’s smiled as he handed the photo off to benny. Balthazar’s eyes slid over the photo of...a crime scene. Balthazar slowly went through images of the family in the photo, now lifeless and bloody. Dead….

 

“.....Your family’s murderer.” Kevin spoke as Balthazar’s breath hitched, looking at Kevin before his eyes slid down to the bloody bodies executed in the photo as Balthazar glanced a look at Benny dropping the photo. Balthazar’s breath erratic as he backed away.

 

“B-Balthazar?” Benny spoke reaching for him as Balthazar’s eyes rolled back into the back of his head and he hit the ground with a harsh bang.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love and support!
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
